Thomas/Fantasia
Cast Version 1 (made by UbiSoftFan94) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Yen Sid (Both wear blue and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator (Both wise and crush on Tillie and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr and Ben Ali Gator) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Madame Upanova (Both beautiful) *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline as Hippos *Coaches as Flowers (Nutcrackers song) *Narrow Gauge Coaches as Faires (Nutcracker song) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Duke, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as The Brooms *Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians *Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Ben Ali Gator's Minions * Henry as Bacchus (Both wise) * James as Jacchus (Both vain) * Caitlin as Melinda (Both sweet) * Connor as Brudus (Both kind) * Millie as Iris (Both beautfiul) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Zeus (Both strong, evil, and mean) * S.C.Ruffey as Vulcan * The Other Engines as The Flying Horses *Harold as Butterfly *Spencer as Chernabog (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Other Engines as Flying Horses and Tin Soilders *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, D261, George, Hector, and The Troublesome Trucks as Chernabog's Minions *Edward as Donald Duck *Molly as Daisy Duck *Murdoch as Tin Soldier (Both strong) *Emily as Ballerina (Both beautiful) *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Version 2 *Thomas as Donald Duck *Percy as Fat Boy *Duck as Donkey *Henry as Mickey Mouse *Diesel 10 as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators *Birds as Brooms *Music as themselfs *Gordon as Yen Sid *Emily as Daisy Duck Version 3 (made by FlyingDuckManGenesis) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *Percy as Donald Duck *Duke as Yen Sid *Gordon as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators *Sonic (from Sonic) as Ostriches (I know Sonic is male) *Sally (from Sonic) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Animals (from Sonic) as Hippos *Murdoch as Soldier *Lady as Doll *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box *Coaches as Flowers (Nutcrackers song) *NG Coaches as Faires (Nutcracker song) (Version 4 made by Diesel 10 Fan) *Diesel 10 as Donald Duck (I know Diesel 10 is bad and Donald Duck is good) *Thomas as Fat Boy *Percy as Donkey *James as Mickey Mouse *Duck as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators (I know Duck is good) *Lady as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Edward as Yen Sid *Emily as Daisy Duck *Harold as Butterfly *Spencer as Ostriches (I know Spencer is bad) *Narrow Gauge Engines as Hippos (I know they're male) Version 5 (made by JosephCL93) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *Percy as Donald Duck *Duke as Yen Sid *Bulstrode as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators *Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Murdoch as Soldier *Sally (from Sonic) as Doll *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Version 6 *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Donald Duck (NOT THOMAS!) *Duke as Yen Sid *Devious Diesel as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators *Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Coaches as Hippos *Skarloey as Ostriches *Murdoch as Soldier *Mavis as Doll *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Version 7 (made by Daniel Pineda) * Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main characters) * Gordon as Yen Sid (Both wear blue and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) * James as Ben Ali Gator (Both vain) * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Madame Upanova (Both beautiful) * Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches * Madge, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Isobella as Hippos * Coaches as Flowers (Nutcracker Song) * Narrow Gauge Coaches as Faires (Nutcrakcer Song) * Troublesome Trucks as The Brooms * The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters as The Musicians * The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ben Ali Gator's Minions * Henry as Bacchus (Both wise, kind, and funny) * Toby as Jacchus (Both wear brown) * Molly as Melinda (Both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) * Edward as Brudus (Both wearing blue, just like Gordon and Yen Sid wear blue) * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Iris (Tracy and Iris are both beautiful) * Mavis as Elephanchine (Mavis and Elephanchine are both wise) * The Toad Patrol Characters as Elephanchine's Elephants * The Blue Trucks as Dinosaurs * The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus Rex (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Dinosaur Bone as Stegosaurus * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Zeus (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Spencer as Vulcan (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) * The Other Engines as The Flying Horses * Harold as Butterfly (Both flying in the air) * Diesel 10 as Chernabog (Both big, strong, evil, and mean) * The Evil Diesels as Chernabog's Minions * Percy as Donald Duck * Rosie as Daisy Duck * The Green Trucks as Colorful Triangles * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Black Triangles * The Star Fleet (from TUGS) as Humpback Whales * Duke as Duke (Both share the same names) * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Rachel * Duck as Flying John * Daisy as Kiljoy Margaret (Both bossy and grumpy) * Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Joe * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Yo Yo Flamingo * The Z-Stacks (from TUGS) as Snooty Flamingos * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Noah (Both big, strong, and wise) * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Spring Sprite (Both wear green) * Murdoch as The Elk * George as The Firebird * Caitlin as Mother Pegasus * Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as Boreas * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Diana * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Morpheus * Toad as Tin Soldier (Both share the same letter 'T') * Lady as Ballerina (Both beautiful) * Bulgy as Jack In The Box (Both evil, mean, and cruel) Version 8 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Version 9 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous Version 10 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Emily as Hippo * Gordon as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators Version 11 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Gordon or James as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators Version 12 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * James as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators Version 13 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Sally (from Sonic) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * James as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Donald Duck as Himself * Percy as Man Version 14 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Lady as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Patrick as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Gordon as Donald Duck * Donald/Douglas as Man Version 15 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Lady as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Patrick as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Gordon as Donald Duck * Donald/Douglas as Man * Henry as Yen Sid * Diesel 10 as Devil * Murdoch as Flying Horse * Coaches as Butterflies Version 16 * Thomas or the fat controller as Mickey Mouse * Lady as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Patrick as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Gordon as Donald Duck * Donald/Douglas as Man * Henry as Yen Sid * Diesel 10 as Devil * Murdoch as Flying Horse * Coaches as Butterflies Version 17 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * James as Donald Duck Version 18 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Thomas and Mickey Mouse are both the main stars) * Percy as Donald Duck (NOT THOMAS!) * Duke as Yen Sid * Diesel as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Coaches as Hippos * Skarloey as Ostriches * Murdoch as Soldier * Mavis as Doll * Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Version 19 * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Percy as Donald Duck * Duke as Yen Sid * Gordon as Ben Ali Gator and Alligators * Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Coaches as Hippos * Rosie as Ostriches * Edward as Solider * Molly as Doll * Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box Version 20 (made by SonicandKnuxFan) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Donald Duck (Both best friends to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Rosie as Daisy Duck (Both crush on Percy and Donald Duck) *Duke as Yen Sid (Both wise) *Sonic (Sonic) as Ben Ali Gator (Both crush on Princess Sally Acorn and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *Gordon, Devious Diesel, Bulstrode, Smudger, Dennis, Big Mac (TUGS), Elizabeth, Daisy, Judge Judy, Old Stuck Up, Mallard, Foreign Engine, Duncan, Derek, and Sir Handel as Alligators and Chernabog's Minions *Princess Sally (Sonic) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful and crush on Sonic and Ben Ali Gator) *Emily, Henry, Duck, Harold, Edward, Birds, Animals (Sonic), Lady, Tracy (Jay Jay), Animals (Sonic), Molly, Annie, Clarabel, Mavis, Toby, Trevor, Boco, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Hank, Bertie, Toad, Rheneas, Stepney, Alex (Madagascar), Ten Cents (TUGS), Marty (Madagascar), Sunshine (TUGS), Skarloey, and Hiro as Fauns, Soilders, Butterflies, Animals, People, Whales, Ostriches, Hippos, and Elephants *Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks *Murdoch as Soldier *Mavis as Doll (Both wise) *Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box *Coaches as Flowers and Faires (Nutcracker song) *Spencer as Chernabog Voice Actors *Walt Disney and Wayne Allwine as Thomas See Also *Thomas/Fantasia Parodies *TUGS/Fantasia *Lilo & Stitch/Fantasia *Melody Time/Fantasia *South Park and Codename: Kids Next Door/Fantasia Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs